Temptations
by Sui94
Summary: Markus Pallo was just a normal high school student when he was turned into a vampire.  Pairings: Demetri/OC, Riley/OC, and what does Edward want with him.  Rated M for Sexual content in later chapters, Gay lemons
1. Prologue: Demetri and Markus

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, if I did, it probably wouldn't have been as popular because Bella wouldn't have ended up with Edward or Jacob. They would be holding hands and skipping down the street while she cried. Hehehehehehe **

**AN: This is an OC character story but it is paired up with a few people from the series. Enjoy the prologue. **

Hello, my name is Markus Pallo. I have frosty brown hair and light blue eyes. My skin was tan-ish, but is now a pale white. I didn't expect this to happen to me, but now that it did, I couldn't be happier.

It was December 11th, 1832, five days after my best friend in the entire world fell ill, but nobody was allowed to see him yet. It was a cold day in Voltaire, much colder then normal. Maybe it only felt that way because I couldn't see my friend.

I was walking to school that day in the light morning snow. I had always enjoyed looking at Voltaire when it was covered in snow; it reminded me of the innocence and purity of the city. Little did I know that today was the last day I fell the coldness of the winter.

The Voltaire castle was covered in a light coating of fluffy snow. In the morning sun, the sunlight was reflecting off the powder, creating a rainbow.

I smiled, feeling slightly happier. It felt like one of those days that started out hopeless, but would eventually get better. Boy was I wrong.

I arrived at school ready to learn. My classes didn't trouble me at all, but they were still interesting at times. I went to a Catholic school because I didn't have enough money to attend a private one. I didn't mind going to a church run school, but I am gay, so whenever they would go on a rant about how homosexuality was evil, I would tune them out.

I gathered my books out of my locker and ran towards my first class, making it just in time. I sat down in my seat, not even looking around the classroom for anyone to talk to.

"Well, well, it looks as though Mark does not even care about me anymore."

I froze, hearing my friends voice shocked me to the core. "De…metri?" I turned around and saw him, sitting in his usual seat like nothing had ever happened.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Of course it is me you buffoon. Who else would it be?" His tone was a mocking one, so I knew he was just joshing me.

My eyes teared up slightly, "I can not believe you are back. Are you feeling better?" I had a million questions for him, like what did he have? Why couldn't anyone see him?

He kept his eyes closed, not even looking at me. "I am feeling much better. I shall answer any more questions you have after school. Wait for me in front of the water fountain." He gestured for me to turn around.

I did and was looking at the front of the class right when the nun came into the class room.

"Sorry I am late class, I had a morning confession to attend. Now, let us start."

My day went by swiftly. All my classes seemed to whiz by, most likely due to my mind being focused on Demetri. He seemed different from the last time I saw him. His skin was much lighter, almost albino white. His face didn't look much different, but it was much more enticing to look at. He also seemed like he put on some muscle mass because his arms were larger then I remembered them to be.

I shook my head. No, I did not have a crush on Demetri…or did it? Even before his new looks, he was always an attractive man. We had been friends since third grade and he was the only one who knew I was gay. I wondered how he could have changed so drastically in only five days.

I made it to lunch and realized that I didn't learn a single thing all day. I entered the cafeteria and saw Demetri sitting at our usual spot. His eyes were still closed but his body turned to the direction I was coming from and a smile dawned on his lips. I blushed slightly, something I never did before today unless I was outside in the cold. If I only knew that today would be the last day I blushed, I would have done it over and over again, just for the feeling.

I sat down across the table from him, smiling as warmly as he was. "Hello Demetri. How was your day today?" I looked down at the table. He only had a container filled with some red liquid for his lunch. "What do you have for lunch?"

He tensed up for only a second, "My day was fine. My mum made me some tomato soup for lunch. I can not eat anything solid yet until my stomach has completely healed."

"I see. What did you have exactly?" My curiosity was beginning to peak. I wanted to know exactly what my best friend caught.

He chuckled softly, "I thought I told you, no more questions until the water fountain."

"You did, but I am curious." I laughed lightly.

"I cannot blame you. Listen, how many more classes do you have after this?"

I thought about it. I had no more classes after lunch except for free period. "I do not have any more classes. Why?"

Demetri finally opened his eyes. His once warm brown eyes were now a deep, dark red. "Then let us skip last period. We are both seniors, so we have the ability to leave school if we have no more classes." He reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "Come on, do it for me."

His skin was freezing cold, so I shivered when his hand grabbed mine. I blushed again and his hand tightened around mine. "Sure. I have not skipped school since I was in middle school, so this shall be fun."

He smiled and I saw his teeth. They were snow-white and looked strong enough to rip the skin off an elephant. "Perfect. Let us finish our food and then we may leave this torturous prison." He opened his container and started sipping the soup.

I laughed at him; he would always do something moronic to make me smile. I took out my slice of bread and ate it slowly, trying to savor the flavor.

After we finished eating, he cleaned up our table and waited for me outside the cafeteria. His eyes were now a bright red, startling me when I looked at them. Once he opened his eyes the first time, I had grown accustomed to the dark red eyes. I had no idea that his new ones changed colors.

"So, where are we going Demetri?" My curiosity was starting to get the better of me.

"I told you already you dimwit, we are going to the water fountain in the middle of the city." He smiled, his ear length, dark brown hair getting covered with snow. He didn't wear a jacket, which confused me. It was close to below zero outside and he was walking around in his school uniform; khaki pants and a white short sleeved dress shirt with a blue tie.

I at least had my thin blue jacket, which my mother had made for me with what little fabric we had. "Are you not cold Demetri?"

He shook his head, "Since I was away, I have not felt the cold of the winter."

I nodded, "I see."

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the fountain, surprised that nobody was on the streets to watch us.

When we got to the fountain, he stopped abruptly. "Markus, there is something I have to tell you."

I turned around and smiled. "Yes Demetri."

"I wasn't actually sick for these past five days." He closed his eyes. He couldn't even look at me.

"Then where were you Demetri? Why did you not come to school?"

He sat down on the fountain's edge. "I was unable to attend school because I didn't know how I would handle it. Something happened to me five days ago and I feared that if I went to school, I would hurt someone I care deeply for."

I sat down next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "You would never harm anyone Demetri. You are the nicest boy in our entire school and the only one to know the real me."

He smiled, taking my hand from his shoulder and holding it tightly. "Thank you Markus. You are actually the person I was afraid of hurting." He leaned over and kissed me softly on the cheek.

I blushed softly, unaware of the mental pain I was putting Demetri through by doing that. "What was that for Demetri?"

He looked me in the eyes, his brilliant red one meeting my blue ones. "That was a goodbye and a sorry kiss."

I looked at him, "Goodbye? Sorry? What do you mean Demetri?"

"I must be leaving Voltaire tonight Markus and you shall never see me again."

I teared up slightly. "Why must you go? I…I love you Demetri."

He let go of my hand, "I know you do, and I love you, but we cannot be. If you only knew what I was, or rather, what I have become, you would run like the rest of them."

A single tear fell down my face. "You do not know that. I am different then whoever you told your secret. Please, let me know so I can accept you."

He shook his head, "No, I cannot tell you. I cannot lose you Markus."

"You shall not lose me Demetri. I shall always love you." I grabbed onto his hand, but he blurred away from me before I could even touch him.

He stood there, twenty feet away from me. "Markus, I have become a vampire. That is why I was not at school the past few days. I was afraid of how people would see me, and what I would do to them if an urge came up."

I was in shock. My best friend had become a vampire, but I was not afraid of him. I felt sorry for him. Sorry that he had to endure this pain alone. "Like I said before Demetri, you would not hurt anyone." I stood up and walked over to him.

He looked at me in shock, "You…are not afraid of me?"

"No Demetri. Shocked, yes, afraid, no. I do not care if you are a vampire or a troll, I love you." I kissed him on the cheek, feeling warmth rush through my entire body.

He hugged me tightly, "I love you too Markus, more then you know, but I still must say goodbye. It is vampire rule that vampires and mortals cannot be together unless the mortal is to be changed into a vampire themselves."

I looked him in the eyes, "Then change me Demetri. Is it really that hard?"

He shook his head, "It is not hard, but I am afraid that I cannot do it myself. I am a newborn vampire. The fact that I am even able to be around you right now is a miracle in itself. You must forget about me Markus, forget that I even existed and try to move on." He grabbed my arms and put them at my sides, "Goodbye." He kissed me one last time before running off towards the city.

I stood there, full of anger and hurt. Why did he have to leave my? Why did I have to forget him? I started tearing up in the middle of the plaza. "I loved him. Why did he do that to me?"

"It was because he does not actually love you back."

I turned around and saw a woman standing there. She wore a long, purple dress and had the same color skin and eyes as Demetri. Her long, dark brown hair blew wildly in the wind. "He could have had you changed into a vampire if he really wanted to, but you see, you are not his soul mate. You must understand that he said that he loved you only to break your heart faster so you would find love quicker. He does not love you Markus, but I do believe that you love him." She was next to me in less then a second. "Come with me Markus. I shall give you an opportunity to find your true love, even if it is not Demetri." She held out her hand and I took it, not afraid in the least bit about going with her.

We arrived at a small cottage on the outskirts of Voltaire. She told me to walk inside and to lay down. I listened to her, afraid that if I did not, she would kill me.

The inside of the cottage was much roomier then I expected. There was no bed, or any food hanging from the ceiling like most houses had. The only thing in the small hut was a small are to sit down.

I picked a seat and laid down, watching her walk inside and locking the door behind her. "Now, just relax. This is going to hurt tremendously but do not worry, it shall be over in three days."

My eyes widened, "Wait, three…" She bit down onto my neck and I screamed in pain. It felt like my blood was being replaced by something else, something that was attacking all my internal organs, killing them. I writhed in pain, scrapping at my neck where she had bitten me. "What did you do to me?"

She smiled, "I have just turned you into a vampire. The process will take three days to complete but after that, you shall be reborn." She got up and headed for the door, "I shall be back again to check on you."

I screamed again, the pain was immense. "Wait, what is your name?"

She kept her smile up, "My name is Gloria Panalli and I am the one who turned Demetri into a vampire." She left me all alone to only feel the pain.

**Three days later**

I had not slept in three days due to the pain, but now that it was gone, I did not have the urge to sleep. I stood up and looked around. Everything looked much more vibrant for some odd reason. There was a burning sensation in the back of my throat, almost like I was thirsty but I didn't want a drink. I wanted something thicker than a normal liquid.

Gloria stepped in the cottage and smiled, "Well now, it look as though your transformation is complete." She held out her hand, "Come with me Markus. It is time for you to test out your new body."

I looked at her and heard something in my head. I hear the word _straight_. "Gloria, what does it mean if I hear the word straight in my head when I look at you?"

She looked at me in confusion, "What do you mean Markus?

"Whenever I look at you, I hear the word straight in my head. But when I look at the ground, I don't hear anything. What does that mean?"

She smiled, "That, my dear boy, is you special ability as a vampire. In your old life, you must have had a keen sense of sexuality, so now, you have the ability to tell someone else's sexual preference just by looking at them."

I stared at her in shock, "Are you telling me that I now have some special power to tell the sexual preference of another person?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, but I am only guessing that that is what your power is. We shall have to test it when we go to town today."

"Wait, why are _we_ going to town? I don't want to stay with you. I want to go find Demetri."

She sighed, "I told you already that he does not love you like he said he did. Besides, he is with the Volturi now and has found his purpose in the after life, or whatever you want to call this existence. He is one of the best trackers the Volturi have and they would never allow him to leave without a fight."

"Then I shall take them all on. I love Demetri and he loves me."

"But he does not love you Markus! He told me so himself after I changed him. He said that he had a friend that he had to say goodbye to that was in love with him but he could not reproduce those same feelings back."

"Then why did you turn me into a vampire? To torture me with eternal damnation and a life without love."

She looked at me, hope in her eyes, "I did it because of my special ability. I have the power to sense if a mortal would make an exceptional vampire. I sensed it in Demetri and I sense it in you. I have a feeling that you may be a rare breed of vampire that possesses two special abilities, due to the lack of pizzazz your first one has. That is why we need to go to town and get you some blood. That will strengthen you and maybe allow you to tap into your second power."

"Fine, let us go to town. My throat is killing me."

She laughed at me, making me feel stupid. "Of course your throat hurts you. You are thirsty for blood."

I stomped my foot on the ground, creating a small crater. I didn't want to stay with this mad woman. Then, I thought of something. "Since I am a vampire, I don't have to listen to anyone, right?"

"Except for the Volturi. If they hear about anyone telling people that vampires exist, or think that a vampire is on a rampage, they will kill you."

"But other than that, I don't have to listen to anyone?"

"Correct."

"Then I am leaving. Goodbye Gloria."

"Wait, Markus, you cannot leave without…" She tried to stop me but I was already gone.

I ran as quickly as I could, surprised at how fast I had gotten. I was out of the reach of Gloria in only a few short minutes of running, with Voltaire far out of my sight.

"Goodbye Voltaire, forever." I continued running, knowing that I had to get away from this place. I decided to travel to the new world and make a fresh start, not wanting to think about Demetri or Gloria. I just wanted to slip into a dark hole and never be seen or heard from again. But, little did I know, I would eventually be brought back into the world much sooner then I wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 1: The Cullen Coven

**A/N: I am so sorry for updating so late. I was in the hospital and I couldn't look at a computer for over a week. I'm also sorry that this is a short chapter. Like I said, I was sick in the hospital. Please review, I write much faster when I have get more reviews. I hope you like it and again, I'm sorry for the amount of time it took to post. I promise it won't take this long again as long as I remain out of the hospital. **

For the past 170 or so years, I have been wandering around this country, searching for a meaning to this never ending life of mine. I have traveled to every state in the Untied States at least once, not causing a ruckus anywhere I went. It angered me that I still hadn't found my true mate yet, but I never let that fact get me too down.

I happened to be in a town in Washington when I heard rumors about a group of people who seemed too beautiful to be true in a small town called Forks. Since I had been around for so long, I knew that most people who were too beautiful had to be vampires. My curiosity won out, so I decided to head towards the town, not knowing exactly what I was getting myself into.

I ran for about an hour before I saw a sign telling me that I arrived in Forks. It really was a small town, with an even smaller population. I chuckled at the thought, remembering all the small towns I visited along my journey, and all the people in those small towns who banished me for being gay. Those were the truly delicious hunts.

As soon as I got into the town, the scent of vampires all but pushed me to the ground. _So, my suspicions were correct. There are vampires here. _I followed the scent, walking so slow for a vampire that I might have actually lost a race against mortals. I walked through the forest, marveling at all the beautiful reds, blues, and purples of the flowers that surrounded the evergreen trees. I arrived at a large house in the middle of the woods; the scent of vampire was radiating out of it. _1,2,3,4,5,6,7. 7 Vampires live here! How is that even possible for them to do that, living here without people in this small town noticing when they feed? _My body tightened up, unconsciously knowing that they must either be a very powerful, or a very sneaky coven.

The bushes to my side began moving ever so slightly, the smell of vampires wafting from the bush. I braced myself for what was might happen and it was a good thing I did. Three male vampires shoot out of the bushes and pinned me down to the ground, almost ripping me apart right there.

"Why are you here? What is your purpose?" Said a teenage boy with beautiful bronze hair and brilliant golden eyes. His hands were gripped tightly around my neck, but they weren't trying to rip me apart. His porcelain skin sparkling in the morning sun, and his eyes were the most impossible shade of gold

I tried to move my arms out from the grip of this giant man sitting on my back, but his grip was much tighter than the teenage boy's was. "I am just a wanderer. I smelled vampires in the town and decided to come visit my fellow brethren. Now, will you please let me go." I grinned slightly, throwing them all off of me with no problem. I was used to being ambushed by groups of vampires, so I knew how to throw them off me if I ever needed to.

The three men flew back and landed on the ground, smashing into some large rocks and breaking quite a few trees. Five more people came running out of the bushes, but only four of them were vampires. The one human girl ran over to the bronze haired boy, glaring at me as if I was the one in the wrong.

"Look, if they didn't attack me first, I wouldn't have thrown them off me. Why would you attack me anyways? I did nothing to your coven." I folded my arms in front of my chest, glaring back at the one mortal girl in an ocean of vampires.

A tall blonde man stepped forward and he was just as gorgeous as the teen boy. His hair was the perfect shade of platinum blonde and his eyes were that same impossible shade of gold. He wore a lab coat with some nice dressy shoes. "I apologize for my sons, they are very on edge lately. Welcome to our home. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family; Edward, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella, although she is still mortal."

I brushed the dirt off my clothes, mentally committing faces with names. "Thank you for the apologies, but why are they on edge?" I asked curiously. My gaze traveled to each of the family members, resting on that bronze haired Adonis.

Edward stood up, still glaring at me as his hair blew around slightly in the wind. "We are on edge because of a newborn army that is approaching. They were created to kill Bella, and we swore to protect her from anyone who might be a part of that army." He continued glaring at me with those now cold eyes. Apparently, he thought I was part of the army.

I laughed at his logic, "Well you don't have to worry about me being a newborn vampire. I've probably been a vampire longer than most of you, except for you Carlisle. I remember you from when I was sick as a child in Voltaire and you were the new doctor that came to my house."

Carlisle looked at me, a confused look upon his face as he wracked his brain for where he'd seen me before. "How long ago were you turned? I remember your face from some time ago, but I cant remember the time."

The wind picked up, blowing my ear length black hair around. "I was turned in 1832 by a woman called Gloria. She turned me into a vampire so that I could find my true mate, and because she saw potential in me. She was also the person who turned one of the Volturi's best trackers into a vampire." I smiled, hearing on of my powers going off in my head. I looked at everyone down the row. Carlisle _straight_, Esme _straight_, Emmett _straight_, Rosalie _straight_, Alice _straight_, Jasper _straight_, Bella _straight_, Edward _bi_. _Wait, what? The boy about my age was bi while everyone else here is straight. That's weird. _

Edward tensed up for some odd reason, his gaze softening slightly as he looked at Bella and then back at me. "What is your name, and who was the other vampire created by Gloria?"

I looked at him, "My name was Markus Pallo, but over the years, it has changed. As of today, my name is Royce Colenzo. The other vampire that Gloria turned Demetri, the best tracker in the Volturi army, and my old best friend."

Everyone gasped as they looked at me, wondering how the Demetri they all knew could have ever had a best friend. "And why should we believe you? For all we know, you could be part of the Volturi to come and kill Bella?" Edward stood in front of her, ready to attack if he ever needed to.

I laughed, zipping behind them and holding Edward by the throat. "If I had come to kill Bella, I would have already done it. And, if anyone tried to stop me, they would have already been destroyed as well." I let go of his neck, zipping back to my original position.

Edward's gaze became hard once again, if not even more stern because he was looking right at me. "Alright, so you're not an evil vampire, then why are you here?"

I ignored him, turning back to Carlisle. "I am curious about your coven Carlisle. How do you feed without people noticing the drastic number decrease in the small town?" I could feel my throat starting to burn, but I had just fed before I came here, and my will had grown tremendously over the years. I was now strong enough to be around hundreds of bleeding humans without so much as flinching.

Bella stood up hastily, worry filled her chocolate brown eyes. "Why do you want to know? Have you already killed someone from town?"

I shook my head, seeing relief flush over her face. "I already fed before I came to this town, but I am just curious how you do it without being noticed."

Carlisle closed his eyes and smiled, revealing his bleach white teeth. "We don't feed on humans, we feed on animals. It is a much safer way to satisfy our thirst and we can drink as much as we want, as long as we don't put the animals on the endangered species list." His smile dropped slowly and his face changed until it was completely serious. "If that is all, then please, leave. We have much work to be done in order to prepare for the army."

I wasn't too shocked that he said that, but I was still offended. "And what happens if that isn't all? What if I have another question?" _I'm curious about how these vampires feed and how good animal blood would taste compared to human blood. I wonder if they'd let me join them the next time they hunt. _

I saw Edwards face turn into one of pure amusement. "He want to join us on a hunt Carlisle. He's curious about how we feed and what it tastes like." he laughed mockingly, making me wonder how the hell he knew what I was thinking.

I looked at him with wondering eyes. "How'd you do that? You knew exactly what I was thinking before I said anything."

Edward smiled, shaking his head. "I can read minds dimwit. That's my power."

I froze, remembering the last person who called me dimwit. _Demetri, why did you do that to me. _All the bad feelings came flooding back to me, and I saw both Edward and Jasper look at me funny.

Jasper came over hesitantly and patted my shoulder, "What happened? Your emotions went from curiosity to depression instantly."

I shrugged myself out from under his hand, moving a few paces away from them. "It's nothing. Don't worry yourselves with my old life problems."

Edwards stiffened his porcelain body again, realizing something that only he would have possibly known. "Wait, from what I just heard in your head, and from what you just said, did you and Demetri date?"

Everyone looked at me, their faces ranging from fear to shock to disgust. I shook my head, knowing that if I could cry, I would be doing so right now. "No, we didn't date, but I did have a crush on him. We were best friends all through school, but when he turned into a vampire, he changed, and not just in the literal sense. He left me all alone in the middle of Voltaire and that's when I met Gloria. She turned me into a vampire and once I was one, I came to America for a new beginning."

Sympathy became the dominant emotion on everyone face, Alice walked over to me and rested her pale hand on my shoulder. "It'll be ok Markus, you don't have to feel depressed." She came over, giving me a strong hug that I didn't think she was strong enough to give, considering she's so petit.

I moved my arms around her small body, hugging her just as tightly as she was hugging me. "Thanks Alice, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I turned towards Carlisle, smiling warmly at him. "If you want me to go, I'll leave, but I think you'd like to have me on your side during the battle with the newborns. My second ability can come in handy if someone were to get destroyed." I let go of Alice and started to walk away towards the forest.

"Wait, what is your first power?" Carlisle asked with a questioning tone, his eyes glancing around for some sort of sign.

I watched him look around, making me chuckle that he was being so precautious. "I can't tell you my powers until you allow me to stay with you. I wish to join your coven, if only for a short period of time. I want to see exactly what it's like to be in a coven. I've been alone all my vampire life and with your unique style of eating, I might enjoy myself."

Carlisle looked around at his family, silently asking them if my request was alright. I watched as each of them shook their heads yes, all except for Bella and Edward. "Well Royce, majority rules, you are now an official Cullen, for the time being. Now, please tell us what powers you possess."

I slipped my hands in my pocket and sat down on a tree stump. "My first power isn't that good; it's a sexuality determiner. When I look at someone, their sexuality rings in my head. In fact, I already know all of your sexualities without even asking." I laughed at them, watching their faces turn to slight shock.

"And how would that power help us in a fight with newborns?" Jasper asked, walking around in so that he was looking me in the eyes.

I shook my head, "I didn't say that power would be helpful. I said my second power would be. My second power is…that I can revive a fallen or burned vampire." I watched as each of their faces turned into awe and fear, especially Bella's and Edward's.

Jasper started pacing even more restlessly than before. "How is that even possible to do? I've never even heard of a power that good." He sat down next to Alice as she wrapped her arms around him to try and comfort him.

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" Edward asked, his arms wrapping protectively around Bella.

"I don't lie, it's unbecoming of a vampire to lie. The reason I was turned into a vampire was because I had a special power that would be very useful as a vampire, at least that's what Gloria told me. I have used my power many times when I accidentally rip apart vampires when they attacked me out of lust." Everyone's jaws kept dropping, as if this was something unheard of before.

Carlisle came over and shook my hand, "Royce, we would be honored if you would join our coven, even if it's only temporary." His laugh was warm and heartfelt, with a slight tone of fear.

"Thank you. I will be happy to try your way of life." I walked over to sit with Alice and Jasper, the only two people who actually seemed to want me to stay around. I looked around and saw Edward looking at me, but not out of hate. His eyes held an emotion that I was used to seeing while being attacked. The emotion of lust.

For the past 170 or so years, I have been wandering around this country, searching for a meaning to this never ending life of mine. I have traveled to every state in the Untied States at least once, not causing a ruckus anywhere I went. It angered me that I still hadn't found my true mate yet, but I never let that fact get me too down.

I happened to be in a town in Washington when I heard rumors about a group of people who seemed too beautiful to be true in a small town called Forks. Since I had been around for so long, I knew that most people who were too beautiful had to be vampires. My curiosity won out, so I decided to head towards the town, not knowing exactly what I was getting myself into.

I ran for about an hour before I saw a sign telling me that I arrived in Forks. It really was a small town, with an even smaller population. I chuckled at the thought, remembering all the small towns I visited along my journey, and all the people in those small towns who banished me for being gay. Those were the truly delicious hunts.

As soon as I got into the town, the scent of vampires all but pushed me to the ground. _So, my suspicions were correct. There are vampires here. _I followed the scent, walking so slow for a vampire that I might have actually lost a race against mortals. I walked through the forest, marveling at all the beautiful reds, blues, and purples of the flowers that surrounded the evergreen trees. I arrived at a large house in the middle of the woods; the scent of vampire was radiating out of it. _1,2,3,4,5,6,7. 7 Vampires live here! How is that even possible for them to do that, living here without people in this small town noticing when they feed? _My body tightened up, unconsciously knowing that they must either be a very powerful, or a very sneaky coven.

The bushes to my side began moving ever so slightly, the smell of vampires wafting from the bush. I braced myself for what was might happen and it was a good thing I did. Three male vampires shoot out of the bushes and pinned me down to the ground, almost ripping me apart right there.

"Why are you here? What is your purpose?" Said a teenage boy with beautiful bronze hair and brilliant golden eyes. His hands were gripped tightly around my neck, but they weren't trying to rip me apart. His porcelain skin sparkling in the morning sun, and his eyes were the most impossible shade of gold

I tried to move my arms out from the grip of this giant man sitting on my back, but his grip was much tighter than the teenage boy's was. "I am just a wanderer. I smelled vampires in the town and decided to come visit my fellow brethren. Now, will you please let me go." I grinned slightly, throwing them all off of me with no problem. I was used to being ambushed by groups of vampires, so I knew how to throw them off me if I ever needed to.

The three men flew back and landed on the ground, smashing into some large rocks and breaking quite a few trees. Five more people came running out of the bushes, but only four of them were vampires. The one human girl ran over to the bronze haired boy, glaring at me as if I was the one in the wrong.

"Look, if they didn't attack me first, I wouldn't have thrown them off me. Why would you attack me anyways? I did nothing to your coven." I folded my arms in front of my chest, glaring back at the one mortal girl in an ocean of vampires.

A tall blonde man stepped forward and he was just as gorgeous as the teen boy. His hair was the perfect shade of platinum blonde and his eyes were that same impossible shade of gold. He wore a lab coat with some nice dressy shoes. "I apologize for my sons, they are very on edge lately. Welcome to our home. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family; Edward, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella, although she is still mortal."

I brushed the dirt off my clothes, mentally committing faces with names. "Thank you for the apologies, but why are they on edge?" I asked curiously. My gaze traveled to each of the family members, resting on that bronze haired Adonis.

Edward stood up, still glaring at me as his hair blew around slightly in the wind. "We are on edge because of a newborn army that is approaching. They were created to kill Bella, and we swore to protect her from anyone who might be a part of that army." He continued glaring at me with those now cold eyes. Apparently, he thought I was part of the army.

I laughed at his logic, "Well you don't have to worry about me being a newborn vampire. I've probably been a vampire longer than most of you, except for you Carlisle. I remember you from when I was sick as a child in Voltaire and you were the new doctor that came to my house."

Carlisle looked at me, a confused look upon his face as he wracked his brain for where he'd seen me before. "How long ago were you turned? I remember your face from some time ago, but I cant remember the time."

The wind picked up, blowing my ear length black hair around. "I was turned in 1832 by a woman called Gloria. She turned me into a vampire so that I could find my true mate, and because she saw potential in me. She was also the person who turned one of the Volturi's best trackers into a vampire." I smiled, hearing on of my powers going off in my head. I looked at everyone down the row. Carlisle _straight_, Esme _straight_, Emmett _straight_, Rosalie _straight_, Alice _straight_, Jasper _straight_, Bella _straight_, Edward _bi_. _Wait, what? The boy about my age was bi while everyone else here is straight. That's weird. _

Edward tensed up for some odd reason, his gaze softening slightly as he looked at Bella and then back at me. "What is your name, and who was the other vampire created by Gloria?"

I looked at him, "My name was Markus Pallo, but over the years, it has changed. As of today, my name is Royce Colenzo. The other vampire that Gloria turned Demetri, the best tracker in the Volturi army, and my old best friend."

Everyone gasped as they looked at me, wondering how the Demetri they all knew could have ever had a best friend. "And why should we believe you? For all we know, you could be part of the Volturi to come and kill Bella?" Edward stood in front of her, ready to attack if he ever needed to.

I laughed, zipping behind them and holding Edward by the throat. "If I had come to kill Bella, I would have already done it. And, if anyone tried to stop me, they would have already been destroyed as well." I let go of his neck, zipping back to my original position.

Edward's gaze became hard once again, if not even more stern because he was looking right at me. "Alright, so you're not an evil vampire, then why are you here?"

I ignored him, turning back to Carlisle. "I am curious about your coven Carlisle. How do you feed without people noticing the drastic number decrease in the small town?" I could feel my throat starting to burn, but I had just fed before I came here, and my will had grown tremendously over the years. I was now strong enough to be around hundreds of bleeding humans without so much as flinching.

Bella stood up hastily, worry filled her chocolate brown eyes. "Why do you want to know? Have you already killed someone from town?"

I shook my head, seeing relief flush over her face. "I already fed before I came to this town, but I am just curious how you do it without being noticed."

Carlisle closed his eyes and smiled, revealing his bleach white teeth. "We don't feed on humans, we feed on animals. It is a much safer way to satisfy our thirst and we can drink as much as we want, as long as we don't put the animals on the endangered species list." His smile dropped slowly and his face changed until it was completely serious. "If that is all, then please, leave. We have much work to be done in order to prepare for the army."

I wasn't too shocked that he said that, but I was still offended. "And what happens if that isn't all? What if I have another question?" _I'm curious about how these vampires feed and how good animal blood would taste compared to human blood. I wonder if they'd let me join them the next time they hunt. _

I saw Edwards face turn into one of pure amusement. "He want to join us on a hunt Carlisle. He's curious about how we feed and what it tastes like." he laughed mockingly, making me wonder how the hell he knew what I was thinking.

I looked at him with wondering eyes. "How'd you do that? You knew exactly what I was thinking before I said anything."

Edward smiled, shaking his head. "I can read minds dimwit. That's my power."

I froze, remembering the last person who called me dimwit. _Demetri, why did you do that to me. _All the bad feelings came flooding back to me, and I saw both Edward and Jasper look at me funny.

Jasper came over hesitantly and patted my shoulder, "What happened? Your emotions went from curiosity to depression instantly."

I shrugged myself out from under his hand, moving a few paces away from them. "It's nothing. Don't worry yourselves with my old life problems."

Edwards stiffened his porcelain body again, realizing something that only he would have possibly known. "Wait, from what I just heard in your head, and from what you just said, did you and Demetri date?"

Everyone looked at me, their faces ranging from fear to shock to disgust. I shook my head, knowing that if I could cry, I would be doing so right now. "No, we didn't date, but I did have a crush on him. We were best friends all through school, but when he turned into a vampire, he changed, and not just in the literal sense. He left me all alone in the middle of Voltaire and that's when I met Gloria. She turned me into a vampire and once I was one, I came to America for a new beginning."

Sympathy became the dominant emotion on everyone face, Alice walked over to me and rested her pale hand on my shoulder. "It'll be ok Markus, you don't have to feel depressed." She came over, giving me a strong hug that I didn't think she was strong enough to give, considering she's so petit.

I moved my arms around her small body, hugging her just as tightly as she was hugging me. "Thanks Alice, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I turned towards Carlisle, smiling warmly at him. "If you want me to go, I'll leave, but I think you'd like to have me on your side during the battle with the newborns. My second ability can come in handy if someone were to get destroyed." I let go of Alice and started to walk away towards the forest.

"Wait, what is your first power?" Carlisle asked with a questioning tone, his eyes glancing around for some sort of sign.

I watched him look around, making me chuckle that he was being so precautious. "I can't tell you my powers until you allow me to stay with you. I wish to join your coven, if only for a short period of time. I want to see exactly what it's like to be in a coven. I've been alone all my vampire life and with your unique style of eating, I might enjoy myself."

Carlisle looked around at his family, silently asking them if my request was alright. I watched as each of them shook their heads yes, all except for Bella and Edward. "Well Royce, majority rules, you are now an official Cullen, for the time being. Now, please tell us what powers you possess."

I slipped my hands in my pocket and sat down on a tree stump. "My first power isn't that good; it's a sexuality determiner. When I look at someone, their sexuality rings in my head. In fact, I already know all of your sexualities without even asking." I laughed at them, watching their faces turn to slight shock.

"And how would that power help us in a fight with newborns?" Jasper asked, walking around in so that he was looking me in the eyes.

I shook my head, "I didn't say that power would be helpful. I said my second power would be. My second power is…that I can revive a fallen or burned vampire." I watched as each of their faces turned into awe and fear, especially Bella's and Edward's.

Jasper started pacing even more restlessly than before. "How is that even possible to do? I've never even heard of a power that good." He sat down next to Alice as she wrapped her arms around him to try and comfort him.

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" Edward asked, his arms wrapping protectively around Bella.

"I don't lie, it's unbecoming of a vampire to lie. The reason I was turned into a vampire was because I had a special power that would be very useful as a vampire, at least that's what Gloria told me. I have used my power many times when I accidentally rip apart vampires when they attacked me out of lust." Everyone's jaws kept dropping, as if this was something unheard of before.

Carlisle came over and shook my hand, "Royce, we would be honored if you would join our coven, even if it's only temporary." His laugh was warm and heartfelt, with a slight tone of fear.

"Thank you. I will be happy to try your way of life." I walked over to sit with Alice and Jasper, the only two people who actually seemed to want me to stay around. I looked around and saw Edward looking at me, but not out of hate. His eyes held an emotion that I was used to seeing while being attacked. The emotion of lust.


	3. Chapter 2: Edwards's Confession, The Spy

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to post. I have been literally writing a page a day for the past week and I had to make this chapter a little longer then normal so that I could set up the actual plotline of the story. But, the next chapter is already planned out in my mind and there may or may not be a lemon, but most likely there will be. I want this story to get some more reviews, so no more chapters until i get at LEAST 2 more reviews.**

**Random question: How can vampire men get erections without blood in their bloodstreams to make them erect? Lol that has been the one question on my mind since I started this story. **

It was two weeks after I joined the Cullen coven and they were finally starting to accept me as part of the family, all except for Edward and Bella. Neither one of them seemed to want to give me a chance, but that didn't bother me. I preferred to spend time with Alice and Jasper. They actually seemed to like me and were the most accepting about my way of life. They even enrolled me at their old school to try and meet someone, but when I arrived at class, I was too smart for the teachers and I couldn't find a single person. I decided to stay in school though, to break up my day, even though it meant ignoring the smug comments from the homophobic students.

I had been at school now for over a month and I had made little friends. I was walking down the street back towards my new home when one of the girls from my biology class ran up next to me. She had shoulder length light brown hair with blood red tips and hazel eyes. She was short and very petite and her skin tone was the exact opposite of mine. Her bubbly smile was warming, but started to annoy me after a while. "Hello Royce. Where are you heading to?" Her nasally high pitched voice caught me by surprise, but didn't annoy me like I thought it would.

I sighed, stopping in my tracks and smiling at her. "I was heading home, but only because I was bored and had nothing to do." My head rang with the word straight when I looked at her, but I already knew she was. There wasn't a single person at that school who was even remotely gay, and even if there was someone, the chances of them being attractive in this small town were slim to none.

Her face started to blush and I knew I did something wrong. "Well then, why don't we go hang out somewhere? My dad owns this little restaurant in the middle of the town and I was thinking we could just go and maybe get a bite to eat." Her hair moved in front of her face, covering her right side. She looked at me with those infatuated eyes that many people had given me before.

I smiled, but shook my head no. "I'm sorry, but I can't do it to you. If you're thinking that that was going to be a date, you'd be mistaken. I'm gay." I wasn't afraid of telling people my sexuality because to be honest, how could they hurt me. They couldn't beat me up because their hits felt like feathers and if they ever said anything about me, I confronted them about it.

Her smile didn't falter and neither did her gaze. "I know you're gay Royce and that wasn't a date offer. I just wanted to get to know you. You're always so alone and secretive and I thought it'd be nice to have a friend. Although, I thought you could maybe pretend to be on a date with me. The boy I really like is there and I wanted to make him jealous, but that's totally your call." Her smile was pure and her eyes told me she wasn't lying.

I took another deep breath and smiled at her. "It would be nice to have a friend and who knows, maybe I will help you with your boy trouble." I shrugged my shoulders, slipping my hands into my black jacket pockets, leaving a loop for her arm. "Just one question, what's your name again?"

She smiled, entangling our arms together and looked up at me with her now green eyes, "It's Rebecca." She began leading me towards the restaurant, "So, how did you end up meeting your adoptive parents?"

It was an understandable question, but still caught me off guard. "Well, I was sitting down in the street one day when they noticed me. They asked if I needed a home and of course, I jumped at the offer." She looked at me with confused eyes and I just smiled and continued. "I was abandoned as a child and lived in foster care until I was 17, when I had finally had enough of the abuse my foster father gave me. I had lived on the street for about seven months before the Cullens found me." I played it up and fake choked up, "I owe them so much." I had perfected my lying over the past 170 years, so I knew how to sell a story.

I saw her eyes begin to tear up, "That's so sad. I can see why you'd feel that way." She looked away from me, not meeting my eyes. "So, when did you first realize you were, you know, gay?" She asked hesitantly, not wanting to offend me.

I laughed and continued walking down the street with her. "I found out when I was about 14. Back in my foster home, it was just me, one other boy and one girl. The girl had always flirted with me, but I was never interested in her. Then, one night, Demetri, the other boy, told me he liked me as more than as a brother. We had known each other for years and I had always felt something for him. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. My heart raced, my palms sweat up, and my breathing hitched. It was the greatest sensation I had ever felt. Then, the next day, he was sent away and I haven't seen him since. The girl had told me that he was just messing with me and I almost believed her, but never completely. I knew he felt something for me, and I for him." If I could have cried, I would have. What I told her just now wasn't necessarily a lie, more like a more modern version of the truth. "Last I heard, he was sent away to Italy and adopted by some rich family there. I want to go see him soon, but I can't do it yet."

Her eyes began shedding the tears that she was holding back. "That's so sad. It sounds like some tragic love story that would make a fantastic book." She snuggled her head into my shoulder and let out a deep sigh, "You know Royce, you're probably the deepest and most interesting person at school. If only you would let other people get to know you, you'd probably be the most popular kid at school, or at least the most liked kid."

If I could have blushed, I would have. It felt nice to talk to someone about my live, or a version of it. I rested my head on top of hers, making her shiver at the coolness of my skin. "I feel kinda normal when I talk to you. I haven't felt this way in a long time."

She looked up at me and smiled, kissing me on the cheek, "Anytime hun, but you might want to warm yourself up, your skin is freezing cold." She continued leading me towards the restaurant, keeping quiet for a few minutes before asking me another round of questions. "Why do you like to keep to yourself?"

I laughed again at her almost invasive question. "I don't trust a lot of people other than my family. I blame my foster father for that. He used to do a lot of things to me that made me lose my trust in humanity all together." My hands clenched in my jacket pockets. I really did have a terrible father back when I was human. He used to beat me and do all kinds of other things to me when I was a child.

I heard her gasp as quickly tightened her grip around my arm. "Did he…touch you?" Her question came out hesitantly, not wanting to overstep her boundaries. I nodded slowly and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Royce, I'm so sorry for you. You're always hiding because your foster father messed with your mind so much that you don't trust anyone. I'm glad you decided to trust me Royce, because you're the coolest kid I've met in a long time." She rubbed her head into my arm, taking a deep sigh. "I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends from now on."

I laughed happily. I really liked being around her and I started thinking that she would like to become a vampire. "Um, Rebecca, I have a question for you before we continue going to the restaurant." I stopped walking, trying to make this as serious as it actually was.

She stopped and looked me in the eyes, her curiosity showing all through out them. "What is it?" She smiled, not realizing what I was about to ask her.

I looked around to make sure nobody was around before I looked her in the eyes. "I have a confession. I'm not who you think I am."

She looked at me with still confused eyes. "I don't get it, then who are you?"

I took a deep breath, "Once I tell you this secret, you're going to need to become what I am. You'll have to leave your family and friends behind, are you sure you're ready to make that commitment?" I wanted her to know that once she knew, there was no turning back.

She took a step back and started to think, her face showing she was in deep thought. "Is it really that big a secret?" I nodded and she began thinking again. After a few minutes, she looked me in my eyes and smiled. "I've never felt this connected to someone before. I have a feeling we'll be best friends, but I want to know all about you before that can happen so to answer your question; yes, I'm sure I want to know."

I smiled and stood in the small amount of sun light seeping though the tree tops. What little bit of skin I had showing began to shine and sparkle in the afternoon sun. I watched her face, frozen in awe, then her smile returned bigger and brighter than before. "Royce, that's amazing. What are you?"

I smiled widely, revealing my sharp fangs. "I'm a vampire Rebecca, and now that you know, are you ready to become one as well?" She nodded and my smile returned to normal. I ran next to her and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder. "Hold your breath and close your eyes, we're going to my house for your transformation." I began running at full speed, reaching the Cullen house in only two minutes. I set her down and she stumbled, vomiting in the bushes next to us. "Sorry about that. I warned you to close your eyes and hold your breath."

She continued vomiting for a couple minutes before dizzily standing up and glaring at me. "You didn't give me enough time to hold my breath! Damn, are all vampires that impatient?" She continued glaring at me with her now red eyes.

I laughed at her and hooked our arms together, "Come on hun, you better prepare yourself because the transformation takes three days." I walked her inside the gorgeous house of the Cullens. The beige walls were covered with priceless pieces of artwork and the grand black piano in the living room matched the mantle of the fireplace.

The rest of the family was out on a hunt so they wouldn't be back until after her transformation was complete and they couldn't say anything about it. I walked her up the spiral staircase, past the grand display of caps from graduations, and into my room. In only two weeks, I had fully furnished one room in the Cullen's house to fully fit my personality. It had dark green walls with fish swimming along them, a sleek black leather couch with a mini piano in front of it, and glass sliding doors leading out to a porch with a Jacuzzi.

Rebecca just looked around in awe at all the many different things I had in my room, and at the hot tub outside of it. "Is this really your room?"

Her jaw was hanging by the thinnest of threads and it made me smile. "Yes, this is my room. My family wont be back for a few days, so your transformation will be done by then." I offered for her to sit down on the couch, placing some pillows behind her head.

She looked at me and blushed, running her hands through her hair. "I'm ready Royce." She fixed her head, baring her neck so I had easy access to it. I laughed at her and she just glared at me. "What? Did I do something wrong?" She just continued glaring at me with those deep green eyes and I just couldn't stop laughing.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just find the stereotype of vampires funny. We don't bite the neck unless we're planning on killing. If we want a transformation, we normally bite the hand or arm." I lifted up her arm and stared into her eyes. "Are you ready?" She nodded and I was just about to bite her arm when I heard someone gasp from behind me. I turned around to see Bella standing in my doorway, her chocolate brown eyes were wider than I had ever seen them before.

"Royce, are you about to…" She lifted up her arm and bit it. I nodded my head, wondering why she was so in shock about turning someone into a vampire. She came in and sat down next to us, her eyes looking right at my fangs. "Ca…can I ask you something Royce?"

I looked at her in confusion, but just nodded my head while my teeth were inches away from Rebecca's skin.

"Co…could you transform me too? I've been dying to have someone turn me into a vampire but Edward wont do it unless I marry him. The rest of the family wont disobey his wishes, but maybe you would. I'm begging you Royce, change me into a vampire too." She got down on her knees and began begging.

I looked at her with sympathy. I felt bad that she was given these restrictions about becoming a vampire and I was about to transform her too, but then I remembered something. The rest of the family wouldn't do it because they didn't want Edward mad at them. I just shook my head and looked at her. "I'm sorry Bells, I can't do it. I finally have some people who actually get along with me and I don't want to ruin that. I can't imagine what he would do to me if he came back to you being a vampire. I wish I could help you." I looked back at Rebecca who was getting a little uncomfortable lying there and listening to our conversation. "Do you really want to become a vampire Rebecca? There is NO turning back once it happens and you wont be able to see your family for years. Are you sure you can handle that?"

She looked at Bella and then back at me. Her eyes held a confidence that I had never seen before. "I'm ready Royce. I believe you'll be an amazing friend to me and you'll help me get through the loss."

I nodded and sunk my fangs into her skin. The taste of blood rushed through my body and I almost lost control, but then I remembered Bella sitting there right next to me and I knew I had to keep calm. _If I lose control now, I'll end up attacking Bella and that wont be a good thing. _After biting Rebecca for over a minutes, I took my teeth out and sat on the floor, away from both of them.

Bella watched as Rebecca squirmed and picked at her skin. "IT BURNS!"

Becca kept screaming and writhing in pain and I knew Bella was about to lose it. I picked her up and ran out of the house, out of range from Becca's screams. "Did Edward tell you how much it hurts becoming a vampire?"

She nodded and showed me her hand that had a unique, yet familiar, crescent shape scar. "I was already bitten once before about two years ago by a vampire named James. He became fascinated with me because I was being protected by a coven of vampires and chased me back home where he tricked me into meeting with him. Thank god Edward found me because if he didn't, I would be dead. The only bad thing was that he sucked the venom out of my blood. I must not have had that much venom in me because I wasn't screaming like she is." She motioned to the house where we could all hear faint screams coming from my room. "How much venom did you inject into her?"

I chuckled and smirked at her, "Let's just say, I used enough to transform an elephant into a vampire in only three days. She'll be better in only a day and a half, just to make sure the family doesn't find her writhing and screaming."

She laughed and sat down on a rock in the front yard. "You know, I don't really know you at all, and you are the one watching me for the next three days, so why don't you explain to me your past." She patted the rock next to her and smiled, trying to get along with me while we were together.

I sat down took a deep breath, "Well, let's start with the day I got turned."

For the next hour, I explained to Bella about my life right when I became a vampire until I met the Cullens and her face just dropped when I was finished. "Oh my Royce, I never imagined you'd have such an…interesting life. I feel bad for alienating you for the past few weeks." She leaned over and gave me the most awkward hug I had ever received.

I hugged her back and smiled, knowing that we would be getting along much better after this. "Now, let's get you home. It's late and your father is gonna start worrying about you soon." I stood up and offered her to get on my back. "You know the drill." I waited until I heard her take a deep breath before I began running at full speed to towards the Swan's house.

As soon as we arrived at her house, I smelled something familiar. Setting Bella down on her porch, I walked inside to find her father sleeping on the couch. "Bella, get in here and sit with your father. If anything happens, scream and I'll be downstairs quickly." I was speaking so softly that she just barely heard me.

I walked up the stairs and heard someone rustling through Bella's room. I opened the door silently and saw the backside of whoever was in her room.

He turned around and my jaw almost dropped. This boy was gorgeous. He had dirty blonde hair and his face was an angelic alabaster tone. His eyes were the most shocking of all; they were bright red. I opened the door and shocked the boy to a point where he lunged at me and pinned me to the ground. "Who are you? I was told that this house was only occupied by two people, a man and Bella. You aren't either." His tone voice was serious but I could see the confusion in his eyes.

I looked up at him and my first power kept going off in my head. _Gay._ I smiled inwardly that this boy around my own age, in a way, was gay. I rolled us over so that I was pinning him onto the ground. "I'm here as a protector to Bella to make sure she's safe. I never expected to find a handsome vampire like yourself sneaking around in her room." I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He just looked up at me with marveled eyes. His hands fell down to the floor and he kept looked into my newly acquired golden eyes. "What's your name fellow vampire?"

I sat down on his stomach and smiled, "I'm Royce. What's your name my handsome friend?"

He smiled awkwardly back at me. "My name is Riley." He reached up and ran his thumb down my cheek. "Why don't you come with me? My friends and I would be happy to recruit such a powerful vampire to help us destroy the Cullens."

I began thinking about what he said. _This boy is more tantalizing to me than anyone I've ever been with, but I don't think I can betray my family for him. I need to get to know him before I can make that decision. _I stroked his cheek before getting off him and helping him up. "I'll think about it, but I need to get to know you before I make my decision. Let's meet up again in exactly five days somewhere. I'll let you pick the place." I walked over to the window and opened it, gesturing for him to leave.

He smiled back at me and stepped out onto the roof outside. "Meet me at the Olympic nation park, about 2 hours away on foot. I'll be waiting in a mausoleum in the center of the park. Don't be late." He ran out of sight before I could respond, making me feel slightly happy that I was going to meet him.

I walked down the stairs to find Bella sitting down in a recliner looking at me with confused eyes. "What happened Royce? I heard some rustling upstairs." She got up and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around me even more awkwardly than before.

I pulled her away from me and held onto her arms. "Come on, you're staying the night at the Cullen house tonight. Leave your dad a note saying where you'll be and pack your bag. I'll tell you when we get home."

We ran upstairs and packed her a bag, leaving the note on the kitchen table and darting back to the Cullen house in only a matter of minutes.

"There was a vampire up in my room!" Bella was franticly pacing in Edwards room, her hands running through those dark brown locks. "Wha…how did this happen?"

I sat down on the bed that Edward bought for when Bella slept over, patting the spot next to me for her to sit down. "The vampire was a scout from the newborn army sent here to gather information about you. He offered for me to join the army, but I refused."

Bella looked at me with shocked eyes, "Wait, he asked you to join his army? Why would he do that, especially knowing that you were there to protect me?"

I looked down at the floor, ashamed of my answer. "Because he might be my one, like to you Edward. When I looked at him, I felt something inside of me that I haven't felt since I was with Demetri, only I felt something even more powerful than that."

She just kept looking at me; half sympathy and half worry. "Are you going to betray the family?" She took my hand and began running her thumb across it, trying to soothe me.

I shook my head and smiled, "No, I wouldn't ever betray the family. But maybe I can convince him to join us. I'm going to meet him in five days in the Olympic National park, so maybe then I'll be able to help him. If not, I'll just be a spy for the family and pretend to join him. If he really is my true one, I should be able to convince him to join us." I laid down on my back and closed my eyes, trying to think of a good excuse to leave the family if I ever needed to. _Damn, this is gonna be hard to do. I just hope he'll join us instead of fight us. _She copied me and started to slow her breathing. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, so I tucked her under the covers and went back into my room where Rebecca's screams had dulled and her body was just lying there, motionless. _I'm glad her transformation is going faster than I expected. Maybe tomorrow she'll be fully transformed. _I sat down and turned on my soft rock music, trying to calm myself down after the long day I had.

It was after the weekend and the family returned to find Bella, Becca, and I sitting in the living room. "Who the hell is she?" Edward instantly walked over to Bella and got in a protective stance.

I laughed and stood in front of Becca, willing to protect her from the family. "Chill out Eddy, this is Becca. She's a new vampire that I made. She found out my secret and I told her either become one or die. She decided to join us."

Edward sighed and hit his forehead, making me more confused. "You twit, people in our family can't change mortals into vampires. It goes against the treaty that we made with the wolf pack." He began pacing back and forth, running his hands through his beautiful bronze locks.

I laughed again and sat down on the couch. "Like I said, chill out Eddy. Bella told me that this weekend and I already met with two of the wolves, Jacob and Sam. They met both Rebecca and myself and although they was hesitant to trust us, they told us that what I did wasn't against the treat because I wasn't part of it yet, but now that I am, I cannot change anyone else again."

He just looked at me with revolting eyes, but then they turned to lust filled again as he looked over my body. "Something else happened this weekend. I met someone from the newborn army." The entire family looked at me with shocked eyes and Carlisle seemed to be on the fence about the news. "Is this good news or bad news?"

I shook my head and held up my hands. "This is good news. I wouldn't ever betray the family. He did offer for me to join his army, but I told him I would have to think about it, but like I said, I would never betray the family."

Esme came over to me with a bright smile and gave me a motherly hug. "Thank you dear. I knew we could always trust you." She turned to Becca and hugged her as well. "And I welcome you to the family as one of our own. Now dear, have you figured out what your ability is?" Her motherly eyes were as warm as her love, which was really warm.

Becca just shook her head and grinned, "Not yet, but Royce thinks that's because I haven't fed yet. I just finished the transformation a day ago and we haven't been able to go feed because we had to watch Bella." Her now black eyes were dark, but looked good with her milk chocolate skin.

Carlisle looked at her confusingly, almost in awe. "And you haven't attacked Bella out of thirst? That's quite a feat for a newborn. Maybe you have superb self control as your power, or maybe you have a natural ability to make friends because you seem to be nuzzling yourself into everyone's hearts."

Edward walked over to me and leaned his lips down next to my ear. "Could I talk to you in private? I have a few questions I need to ask you." I nodded my head and he pulled me outside behind the house. When we were far enough away, he turned and faced me, a playful smile dawning on his porcelain skin. "I haven't been able to keep someone out of my mind the entire time I was out hunting and I needed to tell someone about it."

I smiled and sigh in relief. _Oh thank god, he must be talking about Bella._ I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's ok man. I'm here for you if you want to talk. Just tell me what's been on your…" My sentence got interrupted by Edwards lips crashing into mine.

At first I was in shock, not being kissed by someone in such a long time, but then I started to give in to the kiss, longing for it to never end. I felt Edward's tongue lick my lower lip, so I opened my mouth and allowed him to begin exploring around. He instantly began to lick over my teeth and gums, getting a hefty taste of myself. I moved my hands under his shirt, gliding my hands over his cool, toned stomach. My eyes were closed as his hands grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him, making me start sucking on his tongue. If I hadn't had years of practice with making out, I would have made noises during the kiss, but I was a pro.

He started to lift up my shirt when I heard Bella scream his name, looking for him. I separated our lips and looked down at the ground. "Edward, this isn't right. You're engaged to be married soon. I…I cant do this." I turned around not wanting to look at his perfect face.

He laughed rested his head on my shoulder. "We must do this Royce. I have to learn exactly what I am before I can marry Bella. If I know for sure I am a bisexual, then I can be truly happy with her, but I haven't had a chance to test myself out. Please, don't shun me out yet."

He raised his hand and began stroking my cheek with his index finger. "I'm asking you for a favor as a friend. Please have sex with me someday. I'll let you think about it but I need to know soon, like before the wedding." He kissed my cheek and was about to go find Bella before I stopped him with a kiss. He laughed and turned around, hugging me tightly. "How about five days from now, after your little visit with Riley?" I was about to ask him how he knew Riley's name, but he smiled cockily and leaned down next to my ear again. "I read your mind, remember? Now, I'm going to meet my fiancée so I wont have to worry about her anymore and you should go take Becca for a hunt before she starts getting reckless." He zipped away, leaving me alone in the backyard.

_Damn, this is getting much more complicated then I wanted it to. I hope I can figure out if Riley is the one. If he is, this is going to get much more complicated then they are right now. _


End file.
